


mornings with you

by lilpeepee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpeepee/pseuds/lilpeepee
Summary: fem tsukkiyama, what more could you want ?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 36





	mornings with you

Yamaguchi lays down on the couch, quickly wrapping a small blanket around her cold body. She just finished changing after her shower, and a towel is still holding up her short hair. Turning onto her side, she smiles softly as she sees Tsukki has woken up and is now idly sitting on the white piano bench. Tsukishima lazily waves at her, chapped lips too cracked to talk yet.

Tsukki hasn't braided her blonde hair yet, nor brushed it; Yamaguchi isn't surprised, they stayed up all night talking and Tsukki is clearly pouting right now. Yamaguchi's fingers itch to get her phone out and take a picture. Tsukishima looks impossibly adorable, stray hairs sticking up as well as framing her face. Her thick glasses rest on the pianos black and white keys and Yamaguchi takes the time to examine her pretty eyelashes.

  
Tsukishima suddenly glances at her, and she looks like she wants to say something.

  
“Are you going to play the piano?” Yamaguchi asks, nervously rubbing her fuzzy sock-clad feet together.

  
“Sure,” she mumbles, straightening her back to open the book on the stand.

  
“My favorite, please, Tsukki?”

  
Tsukishima nods, smiling at her. She flips through the pages and stops at a music sheet with a sakura tree printed on the corner. Putting on her glasses, Tsukishima allows her tense fingers to relax and begin playing.

  
Gentle, soothing music fills Yamaguchi's ears and suddenly the cold is replaced with warmth on her cheeks as she stares at her best friend.

  
Tsukishima closes her eyes, fingers still gracefully dancing across the instrument. She then swipes her tongue over her lips, and Yamaguchi wonders if Tsukki knows; If Tsukki knows about Yamaguchi's immense attraction to her. The prolonged staring, zoning out, and frequent blushing on her part.

  
Yamaguchi stares in awe with her heart beating furiously inside her chest and soon Tsukishima shyly finishes, resting her hands on her lap as she realizes she got carried away.

  
There's a moment of silence before Yamaguchi jumps up, a bright grin on her face as she flails around her arms. “That was so cool, Tsukki!” She yells, now wrapping her arms around Tsukkis shoulders and plopping her chin down on her head. Tsukki mumbles something and shrinks down, meanwhile, Yamaguchi enjoys the proximity. A couple of seconds pass before she notices Tsukki is in fact very cold. Yamaguchi quickly retrieves her blanket from the couch and wraps it around her.

  
“Thanks,” Tsukishima says, leaning back to rest herself against her chest. Yamaguchi hums in reply, blushing while she screams inside her mind.

  
“Uh, so, my mom said you could sleep over another day,” Yamaguchi avoids looking below her and instead stares at the decorated music sheet in front of her. “Since its winter break and we’re third years and all now,” Yamaguchi rambles.

  
Tsukishima yawns, sleep clearly taking over her again. “We can go later, Yamaguchi. Let me just shower.”

  
Tsukki lazily pushes against the arms embracing her, and Yamaguchi quickly pulls away, nervously laughing.

Tsukishima sits down where she once was, the blanket still around her shoulders as she tries to rub the sleep away from under her eyeglasses.

“I’ll get you some towels, then!” Yamaguchi practically runs away to her room.


End file.
